1. Field of the Invention
The adjustable oil filter cartridge wrench of the present invention relates to a wrench which can be adjusted to accommodate different diameter oil filter cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil filter wrenches have long been known to the industry, and such wrenches typically have a limited amount of adjustability. With the advent of disposable oil filter cartridges and numerous different models of cars employing smaller engines and, consequently, smaller oil filter cartridges, the desirability of providing an oil filter wrench which can accommodate substantial differences in oil filter cartridge diameters has become relatively great. Further, oil filter cartridges are typically relatively thin walled members and it is desirable to spread any force applied thereto over a relatively great area in order to avoid denting and collapsing the wall of the cartridge itself. It is to the solution of these problems that the adjustable oil filter wrench of the present invention is directed. Canning jar cover wrenches have been proposed which incorporate substantial adjustability for accommodating car covers and the like of substantially different diameters. Such wrenches typically incorporate a flexible strap fastened on one end to a handle and project about the lid or cover to be unscrewed and are then received back through a gripping element for adjustably gripping the belt to define different diameter loops. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,009,765 and 1,916,554. While these devices are generally acceptable for use in manipulating covers or lids where there is substantialy room for access thereto, such devices suffer substantial shortcomings for manipulating filter cartridges in the removal or tightening thereof since such cartridges are frequently located in relatively inaccessible areas within the engine compartment of various automobiles.
Numerous efforts have been made to provide oil filter wrenches and the like which incorporate a pivotal shoe intended to distribute the forces applied thereto by fulcruming of the handle during unscrewing of the lid to thus prevent denting and damage thereto. Wrenches of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 720,753 and 994,953. However, these wrenches fail to incorporate the capability for adjustment thereof to accommodate oil filter cartridges of substantially differeing diameters.